


Hijo equivocado

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Otro grito retumbó en el edificio frío - Juro que te matare - volvió a amenazar Nightwing desde una de las jaulas donde se estaban encadenado.-No lo toques. - la uña arrancada caía al suelo, solo para tomar otra, el crujido del desprendimiento de la tercera uña fue interrumpido por los gritos de los cautivos en el lugar. - Voy a matarte, voy a matarte - Nightwing gritaba su juramento como un mantra, como si quisiera convencer a alguien o asi mismo que lo haría- Pajarito de pantalones ajustados, no estás en posición de seguir amenazando - el Joker sacudió la pinza que sostiene otra uña arrancada de su víctima-Esto es entre tú y yo Joker, dejalo en paz. - pide Batman temblando de ira bajo sus restricciones, mientras miraba con rabia debajo de sus lentillas al cruel payaso que otra vez buscaba la forma de romperlo.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dark Ronin





	Hijo equivocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellleilael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/gifts).



> Este trabajo se lo dedico a Bellleilael, que ha estado ahi apoyandome, espero que te guste, perdon pense que habia hecho la dedicación, pero algo fallo.  
> Gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios. 
> 
> Chicos chicos!!! estoy super emocionada ayer hubo otro disparo del fic  
> e  
> [The Long Way Home de asweren ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488085/chapters/64104700)
> 
> ES INCREÍBLE!!!! estuvo un poco delicado de salud, sean gentiles en sus comentarios.

De nuevo el maldito payaso lo había logrado, cada ataque contra la familia en conjunto se había vuelto más agresivo, no tanto que cuando tomaba a alguno en particular. Pero el Joker tenía la intención de cambiar eso. Por qué no? tomar el mas grande error de Batman y la obra inconclusa y darle fin, pero esta vez si no quebraba al murciélago se aseguraría de quebrar a alguien más en el camino.

Cuando pudo matar al Joker y salvar lo no lo hizo, se rehusó a disparar el arma mientras mantenía a su hijo herido usando de escudo. Las burlas del Joker aun retumbaban en su mente "El o yo Batsy", el Joker en su juego enfermo había dado a elegir, le había dado a elegir al murciélago, su grito de negación en la elección fue más que suficiente para elegir a la víctima, sus instintos lo traicionaron, no suplico lo suficiente. 

Otro grito retumbó en el edificio frío - Juro que te matare - volvió a amenazar Nightwing desde una de las jaulas donde se estaban encadenado.-No lo toques. - la uña arrancada caía al suelo, solo para tomar otra, el crujido del desprendimiento de la tercera uña fue interrumpido por los gritos de los cautivos en el lugar. - Voy a matarte, voy a matarte - Nightwing gritaba su juramento como un mantra, como si quisiera convencer a alguien o asi mismo que lo haría

\- Pajarito de pantalones ajustados, no estás en posición de seguir amenazando - el Joker sacudió la pinza que sostiene otra uña arrancada de su víctima

-Esto es entre tú y yo Joker, dejalo en paz. - pide Batman temblando de ira bajo sus restricciones, mientras miraba con rabia debajo de sus lentillas al cruel payaso que otra vez buscaba la forma de romperlo. 

-Sabes cómo detenerlo Batsy, solo tienes que decidir por cuál de tus otros niños lo intercambio. - chilla melodiosamente el Joker sacudiendo la pinza frente al murciélago, dejo la perversa herramienta y toma una jeringa con un líquido verde sospechoso, el hombre se acerca a su víctima. Batman se sacudió, las malditas esposas no tenían llave, un artilugio electrónico para evitar que el murcielago hiciera su numero de escapista liberándose de ellas - No lo hagas - necesitaba ganar tiempo, Hood ya lucía demasiado herido, entre los golpes, las drogas y la tortura ejercida durante toda una noche por el Joker - tu guerra es conmigo, no con él.

La cacofonía de gritos, amenazas y súplicas sonaban como música para el Joker en sus oídos. Sabía que pronto tendría que finalizar el espectáculo, era increíble que su Robin favorito estaba todavía dando batalla, tenía que darle eso.- De todos tus planes este es el mas simplista. Tu creatividad ha caído. - ese fue Red Robin o como quiera que se llamará en esos días.

El Joker se sintió levemente ofendido, saco la aguja del cuello de Hood que recien habia insertado a poca profundidad -No soy un simplista -chillo el Joker, Tim podía darse una palmada en la espalda por distraerlo en espera de ganar tiempo y ser rescatados. -Tenía un plan realmente brillante, si no hubiera sido por Hood saco al bebe murcielago - Jason se había interpuesto entre el Joker y Damian recibiendo la bala destinada para herir al niño, y no solo eso, lo arrojó por una ventana para que huyera en busca de ayuda, el Joker tuvo que trasladarlos a otro lado e improvisar. - Esto esto estaba diseñado para el bebe murcielago, para que Batsy reconociera al final su más grande error, nuestro error, - el Joker señalaba a Hood - se suponía que cambiarias a Hood por tu hijo de sangre, tu eres eligiera al ver roto a tu bebe y por fin pudiéramos corregir nuestro error. - el Joker estaba furioso por el cambio de planes -, pensé en poner al chico de pantaloncillos largos, tu favorito. - el Joker señaló a Nightwing

-Por qué no lo haces - Nightwing reto al Joker de forma decidida.

-Ese es es el problema contigo, Winding, tu complejo de héroe haría que se retrasara la diversión y ahora con el bebé murciélago suelto, no contamos con con el tiempo suficiente para la diversión.- los ojos del Joker se oscurecieron cambiando su atención hacia Batman- Te liberare Batsy de una vez, para que podamos concentrarnos en nuestro juego.

-El no es un error - gruño Batman su ira incrementa, su respiración se acelera, pero también la vergüenza de siempre haber tomado a Hood como referencia de lo roto que estaba, el hijo prodigo que se equivocaba una y otra vez, usado como advertencia para los demas.

-En serio Batsy - El Joker se acercó a la jaula de Batman - si no es un error por que lo vigilas, no niegues que lo has cazado en más de una ocacion, por que lo golpeaste hasta la pulpa sin ni siquiera recibir un golpe de el, tu sabes eso es otro nivel de odio, si lo sabes bien yo. 

Las miradas se direccionaron ahora a Batman. -¿De que esta hablando Batman? - pregunto con voz dura Barbara, ella había sido testigo presencial del un golpe injustificado a Red Robin. En esa época Batman estaba totalmente fuera de control, luego todo se arreglo, pero la relación de ellos dos estaba rota, tanto como Hood y Batman, como la de Jason y Bruce; algo se fracturo de forma irreparable. Hood solo aparecia cuando se le hacia el llamado o cuando Gotham estaba hecha un desastre a veces sin siquiera reportarse a la familia, por parte de Batman era la última llamada. Como Jason nunca volvió a aparecer en la mansión, ni cuando recuperaron a Alfred, Hood solo hizo su trabajo, abrazo al mayordomo y desapareció antes de que Batman los convocaran de regreso a la cueva. 

Tanto como Jason o Hood vagaban por el mundo, sin hogar, en completa soledad, ahora sin equipo que lo respaldara. Todos supusieron que solo estaba siendo dramático al respecto y la falta de explicacion de Bruce tampoco ayudo a saber el panorama, solo fue juzgado siendo un imbécil para todos ellos.

-No se de que hablas -ladro en replica.

-tks tks Batsy, recibí un video de hace un año, tu sabes disparo en blanco al pingüino, una azotea, tu y el chico solos y paso lo que tenia que pasar que - chillo burlonamente el Joker, haciendo una señal uno de sus secuaces reprodujo el video del altercado de Hood y Batman. Solo que no fue el único, se sumaron a este una serie de altercados y acusaciones no solo por parte de Batman, Robin-Damian, Batgirl, Nightwing, hasta Tim cuando volvió a tomar el manto de Robin, en todas ellas había resultado inocente, una insípida disculpa si tenia suerte Hood recibiría a cambio.

La culpa fue arrastrada en cada uno de ellos, una cosa era saber sus errores y otra hacerlos públicos. El Joker sonrió satisfecho de su obra, la festejo con frenéticas carcajadas una y otra vez.-Si no es un error cambialo, por otro. - el Joker camino hacia la prison de Tim - que tal este? me parece que no estas muy encariñado con él.- El Joker golpeo la jaula con la jeringa dos veces.

-Acepto - gritó Tim con determinación. - Cambiame por Hood, Por favor Batman, lo está matando, no puedes permitir que le pase de nuevo. No otra vez.

La boca de Batman se abrió titubeante, pero antes de que dijera alguna palabra alguien lo interrumpió.-No te atrevas, hare que te arrepientas si lo cambias por mi. - Jason amenazó sacando tomando lo poco que tenía de fuerzas.- me cambias por él y juro que haré de Gotham un infierno para ti y los criminales, haré que las calles se tiñan de la sangre de ellos, empezando por ti Joker. - Jason miraba con su único ojo abierto a Batman, a pesar de la golpiza la mirada era determinada, no tan solo eso, Batman no sabía cómo se las había arreglado pero había furia. Agradeció internamente no tener que tomar él la decisión. 

Ruidos de fondo se escucharon, dos hombres del Joker traían a Robin, al parecer el mocoso no había huido como Hood le sugirio, sino que los había seguido. Hay iba su esperanza de ser rescatados.

-Oh mira que tenemos aquí, el pajarito bebe. - el Joker dejó la jeringa en la mesa y aplaude - ahora tendremos un verdadero espectáculo. ¿Que dices Batsy? continuamos con Hood o le damos espacio al pequeño bebé.

Hood había echado la cabeza hacia atrás completamente agotado, su pecho estaba agitando, todo su cuerpo temblaba, solo deseaba que terminara el tormento rápido. Aun así, con el cuerpo tembloroso pudo levantar la cabeza, mirar fijamente a Batman, lentamente sacudió la cabeza. -Es un niño y tu hijo - mordió Jason agotado.- no tumbas, solo crema mi cuerpo - la petición de Hood envió un escalofríos a todos, los sollozos vinieron, Dick y Tim exigían el intercambio por Jason, Bruce no sabia que decidir, la carta de cambiarlo por su persona había sido rechazada por el Joker. - Solo hazlo - Jason sonrio petulante con la cara deformada por la hinchazón.

Batman bajo la cabeza derrotado - Deja a Robin fuera de esto - las palabras se sintieron como vidrio en su boca y pecho. Todos empezaron a gritar, no quería que lastimaran a Damian, era solo un jovencito, pero tampoco deseaban que su hermano muriera, mucho menos cuando había tantos errores que remendar.Hasta Damian protestó, el niño los había seguido, había enviado una señal de ayuda antes de entrar a pesar de las protestas de Batwoman por esperarlos, había sido testigo de todo la tortura, de los videos, cuando no pudo más intento hacer el rescate él mismo.

El Joker carcajeo gustoso, bailando alrededor de Hood -Lleven a nuestro invitado a una celda chillo - el Joker volvió a tomar la jeringa con el extraño liquido - Sera mejor que se despidan - advirtió el Joker - Esto que tengo aquí es una toxina letal, era una muerte lenta, agonizantes, sin retorno, sin antídoto. - los gritos y súplicas vinieron por parte de todos, las cadenas se agitaban. Todo era inútil, el Joker tomo agresivamente los negros cabellos húmedos de Jason para exponer su cuello. - No se llevan su cuerpo, yo mismo lo enterrare - el ojo de Hood se abrió de par en par horrorizado, no quería volver a despertarse en una tumba si su resurrección volvió a suceder -Oh te prometo pajarito que el tío J estará presente si sales de tu tumba.- El pánico se apoderó de Jason, se agito, sus muñecas sangraban con el alambre de púas con lo que lo tenia sujeto; todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles estaba débil y el Joker lo tenia bien sujetado del cabello. Acercó la jeringa con el letal líquido de nuevo al cuello de Jason lentamente, en un movimiento dramático, disfrutando como una dulce melodía los gritos de trasfondo.

Un estruendo retumbó en el lugar, la explosión se vio acompañada de tres camionetas blindadas que para nada eran propiedad de los murciélagos. De cada camioneta sale un grupo de siete personas fuertemente armadas, un hombre conocido como el King en el bajo mundo del hampa, se había hecho un peculiar imperio del crimen controlando las drogas y la prostitución en Gotham, intocable aun para Batman ya que el escurridizo señor del hampa no solo había formado un red de tráfico bien organizada con criminales de dos dólares, aquellos que luchaban por mantener a una familia sin oportunidad de conseguir un buen trabajo, otros dispuestos hacer lo que sea para escalar se había organizado a su pequeño grupo con acciones peculiares, su éxito fue debido a la droga de alta calidad. De alguna forma iniciaron en las narices de la alta sociedad, si no que contaba con el apoyo de los ciudadanos más necesitados de Gotham y algunos cuerpos policiales. El infeliz siempre sabia como hacer las cosas para nunca mancharse las manos o su reputación, un ciudadano impecable ante los ojos de la justicia.

En su reinado nunca vendieron drogas a niños y eran renuentes a vender a mujeres, pero eso no les impidió ganar buen dinero. Cuando tuvieron suficiente empezaron a tomar control de territorios y a manejar a las prostitutas primero en Park Row, las mujeres tenían cuidadores, generaron alianzas con los hoteles para que las chicas no fueran lastimadas, las más jóvenes de menor edad las habían sacado del oficio dándole uno nuevo, los gorriones eran vigilantes del lugar, con ojos y oídos prestos llevaban la información que era bien pagada, por el nuevo señor del crimen. Todo esto sucedió cuando los vigilantes fueron prohibidos en Gotham y la corrupción en la alcaldía y fuerza policial era peor que nunca.

Los hombres del nuevo reino como se les conocía los secuaces del King empezaron a proteger los Narrows con ferocidad reclamando todo el territorio, las alianzas llegaron para el King como se le conoce al nuevo señor del crimen, las escuelas y mejor atención médica empezaron a construirse en el lugar, contrario a las expectativas el King fundó el Johnson's Residencial, un lugar para ayudar a personas con adicciones. Todo esto le gano el amor y protección de los Narrow haciendo al King intocable para la policía. Fue entonces cuando las alianzas llegaron, el King nunca tuvo que ensuciarse las manos con sangre, uso las alianzas para eso, para responder a las amenazas, nadie se metia en el nuevo reino del King. 

Una vez Batman intentó socavar su imperio, pero el hizo uso de la misma policía de Gotham para ser arrestado, obviamente escapó, pero la orden de restricción sobre el King fue llevada a la corte. Eso le valió el respeto de la mayoría de los criminales de Gotham. Cuando el murciélago se vio con las manos amarradas entonces Robin-Drake le hizo una visita, el joven mucho más civilizado que Batman y debido a su nivel de Detective superior a su mentor reconoció los patrones. Por supuesto King era la mano derecha de Red Hood, lo que hacían era controlar los imperios criminales de forma sutil, cuando algo iba mal sabían a que policía honesto recurrir para enviar una nota anónima bajo el seudónimo del Gorrión. 

Tim después de enfrascarse en una pelea con Hood, casi rompiendo sus lazos, al final accedió a tomar al King como un tipo de soplón, entonces los murciélagos pudieron desmantelar redes de tráfico de armas, aun así Batman lo odiaba abiertamente. Ahora lo tenían en frente con un grupo de asalto armado hasta los dientes, importando poco los riesgos. El estruendo de las municiones y la presencia de los lanza cohetes hicieron que la mayoria de los hombres del Joker corrieran, nadie queria problemas con el King, pero tampoco con el Joker, asi que solo se quedo un puñado de 15 hombres que no podian rivalizar con los 21 del nuevo reinado.

-King ¿que te trae a mi humilde morada? No vez que tengo una fiesta privada- chillo el payaso incomodo por la abrupta interrupción. El King hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres que con un artefacto de alta tecnología escaneo el lugar en busca de trampas, otros dos se movierno para desactivarlas, lo que le causo al Joker una mueca de disgusto.

Uno de sus hombres le dio una gran escopeta, el King camino junto con su escota hacia el Joker, mientras sus hombres apuntaban con el lacer de sus rifles a los secuaces del Joker y al Joker mismo. - Tienes algo que me pertenece - el King corto cartucho. 

\- No, no, no, el murciélago es mio - negó el Joker con su voz chillona, parecia como un perro que le querían quitar su hueso.

-No me interesa el baile que tengas con él, por mi pueden follarse el uno al otro -replico el King casi llegando a la silla donde Jason estaba casi mal herido, con sus ojos el King buscaba algo o alguien en las jaulas. Cuando llego donde Jason y vio su estado su expresión se endureció.

-Entonces no tenemos problema, di lo que quieres y lárgate, no pienso hacer ninguna reverencia a su alteza - El Joker hablo incomodo moviendo su mano hacia su flor con ácido, uno de la escolta del King corto cartucho, el Joker desistió luciendo nervioso, 

El King se inclino donde Jason estaba, tomo con cuidado su rostro, algo dijo que no estaba al alcance de los oidos que no fueran los de Hood, luego ropio un pedazo de su manga, la expresión de Jason cambio a sorpresa. - El problema Joker - el King se levanto volviendo a tomar su escopeta que habia dejado a un lado -. es que has cometido un error muy grave - el King corto cartucho.

-Espera, podemos resolverlo - chillo el Joker.

-King no lo hagas, por que estarás cometiendo también un grave error - gruño Batman

-Cierra el jodido hocico murciélago, si no quieres que te lo cierre yo - el King gruño apuntando hacia el Joker. Mientras el King hablaba Jason era liberado.- Has tocado a este chico por última vez.- ladro

-¿Que? ¿eso? - el Joker señalo a Hood - eso es un pajarito que pertenece a los murciélagos, Alguien sin importancia, que ni siquiera ellos lo quieren. - eso le valió un disparo en el hombro al Joker haciéndolo gritar. La negativa del grito de Batman sono, otros gritos de sorpresa también se dieron en el lugar.

\- Error Joker, este hombre tiene más valía que cualquiera de ellos, por este hombre daria mi vida, mi imperio.- El King volvió a cortar cartucho.- te has metido con el hijo del hombre que no debias - El sonido de la escopeta por segunda vez se escucho, el Joker cayo cual largo en el suelo con el rostro completamente destrozado. Ninguno de los secuaces se atrevió a moverse, los murciélagos estaban también congelados y confundidos.

El King lanzó su escopeta hacia uno de sus hombres y se acercó a Jason ya completamente liberado, con algunas de las heridas vendadas. El King levanto el rostro de Jason con cuidado -Lamento llegar tarde hijo, pero no hace mucho supimos que fuiste capturado. Nos llevó tiempo recopilar la información. -El King quitó el cabello sucio de la frente de Jason. El no volverá a tocare.- El King levantó con cuidado a Jason en sus brazos, giro hacia las jaulas - Ferguson asegurate que sean liberados.-luego se dirigió hacia Batman- No me interesa lo que hagas hombre murciélago, a pesar de mis errores se que un padre da la vida por su hijo o se baña las manos de sangre por primera vez para destruir al monstruo que quiere dañarlo. 

El cuerpo de Jason se inclinó hacia el hombre, oculto su cara en el hueco del cuello, sus hombros se sacudían en sollozos silenciosos. Batman no dijo ni una palabra cuando la camioneta salió del lugar, tampoco cuando le arrojaron las llaves para que se liberara, no se movió cuando las camionetas salieron del lugar. Ese día supo que alguien que había considerado muy inferior a el mismo le había dado una lección de paternidad, ese día la Batfamily perdió de forma definitiva a Jason. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Alfred?

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano agradezco su apoyo por leer, felicitaciones e increíbles comentarios que me hacen el dia


End file.
